


Big Big Kid

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Feminization, Food Sex, Infantilism, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pacifier - Freeform, Watersports, cake play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's Daddy's dirty little boy. </p>
<p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Big Kid

It's slipped into the rest of their lives, this baby thing, Now when they fuck, Louis sucks on his dummy. Sometimes he sucks on a dildo that Harry fucks him with later, but he likes something in his mouth. He likes something in his mouth when they're watching TV too, his dummy or his thumb or Harry's fingers. 

There are pull-ups in his drawer that he can wear under his underwear. Or instead of underwear, when it's just them. He has pink lip gloss he can put on when he wants to feel pretty, sometimes painting his nipples too, so pretty. 

So pretty for his daddy. 

He like it when Harry does things for him, when he washes Louis's hair or takes him by the hand when Louis wants to do a wee. When he cuts his food up into bite size pieces, and when he feeds him it too. When he takes Louis into his lap, even though he's a big boy, and plays with Louis's dick until Louis comes all over his hand, still sucking his thumb or his dummy even though he's not a baby girl. He's Daddy's big boy. 

"Need a wee-wee," he says, that evening, when something's on the telly but Louis isn't concentrating. "Daddy."

Harry tucks his hand into Louis's. "Come on then. Potty time."

Louis can't remember when they started calling it potty time, or when he started calling it a wee-wee. Or when he needed Harry to take him. Upstairs in the bathroom, Harry takes Louis's tracksuit bottoms down, and his underpants. 

"How big are you, Lou?" Daddy asks. "Do you want to sit down for your wee-wee, or have Daddy hold your willy?"

"Hold my willy afterwards," Louis says. "Wanna sit down."

He sits on the seat with his willy between his legs, and does his wee. When Daddy holds his willy they get wee everywhere and Louis likes that too. Daddy's messy boy. 

Daddy strokes Louis's hair away from his face whilst Louis sits on the toilet. Louis smiles up at him. 

"All done?"

"All done," Louis confirms. "Will you hold my willy now?"

It's all right being big when he has to be, day-to-day, when they're on tour and at work and hanging out. It's the rest of the time where he can't help but let all that slide. It's so easy for this side of him to come out. The side that wants to be looked after—that needs to be looked after. The side where he feels little, like a baby, or a big boy that needs his willy held. 

Harry kisses his forehead. "You're such a good boy. Come and sit in Daddy's lap and I'll play with your willy. Make you feel nice."

"Good boy," Louis says distractedly. "Good little boy."

"That's right."

Daddy lets him suck on his dummy when he settles him in his lap. He's not wearing any clothes and it feels naughty. Sometimes Daddy takes his clothes off too, and he's hairy where Louis is all smooth. Louis is always smooth.

His willy gets hard in Daddy's hand. 

"I got you a surprise. A high chair for the kitchen. Would you like that?"

"For big boys or babies?"

"Big boys," Daddy says. "Tiny helpless babies need to have their bottles curled up with their Daddy."

"Will you feed me?"

"Of course. All strapped into the high chair. We'd better put you in a pull-up, hadn't we? So no potty accidents."

"I'm a good boy," Louis says. He's started carrying his toys round with him. A soft Buzz Lightyear and a kitten and a well-washed teddy that Louis likes to rub his willy on. 

"I got you a bib, too," Daddy says. 

Louis likes that idea. He likes Daddy playing with his willy too. He plays with Louis until Louis is panting and wriggling. Until he comes all over himself, and Harry hugs him until Louis is ready for his pull-up and his high chair.

It's nice being strapped into the high chair. Like he's a big boy. He has plastic forks and spoons with Piglet and Pooh on, from the shop where they get his grown up baby stuff from, and they're too big for his mouth so he gets his face messy with his pasta and sauce. He gets it all down his _Daddy's little star_ bib, too. Daddy cleans him up, though, and then for afters there's chocolate cake, and Daddy lets him eat it with his hands. He gets it everywhere, smearing it over his face and his cheeks and his tummy. He sticks his tummy out, all nice and round from all the baby milk and looking after he gets from Daddy. He rubs some of the cake into his tummy. There isn't much that goes in his mouth, but he doesn't mind much because his willy is all stiff again in his pull-up. 

"Put some on my willy, Daddy," he demands, playing with the waistband of his pull-up. "Want cake everywhere."

"You've got it everywhere, you messy boy," Daddy says. He cuts another slice of cake, and puts it in Louis's bowl. He smears some of the icing up and dabs it on Louis's nose. Louis licks his chocolatey lips. 

"Chocolate on my tummy," Louis says, puffing his tummy out. He steals a handful of the cake and smears it over his tummy button. "Want it on my willy too."

"You really would be Daddy's messy boy then," Daddy says. He cuts Louis another slice of cake, and Louis puts his hands in it, until the icing squidges through his fingers and he gets it everywhere. He smears some of the icing on his cheeks. 

"Messy, messy, messy," Louis sings. He smears cake over his nipples. "My willy's all stiff, Daddy. Put cake on it."

Daddy takes the cake off his high-chair and lifts up the little table. Louis's willy is poking out the pull-up. Daddy rubs cake over the front of Louis's pull up, and it makes Louis giggle. 

"Not there, Daddy. Not naughty enough."

Daddy scoops up a handful of the cake, and holds it up to Louis's mouth. Louis thinks he's supposed to eat it, but he leans forward and rubs his face in it instead. Messy, messy, messy. He just wants cake everywhere. 

"My naughty boy," Daddy says. Louis giggles. He puts his chocolatey hands on Daddy's face. "Pest. Let's get your pull-up off, shall we? No wee-wee accidents, though."

Louis knows Daddy doesn't mean that. He's never mad if Louis has an accident. Sometimes Louis gets wee-wee all over himself and Daddy just hugs him harder. But then Daddy is pulling down Louis's pull-up and Louis grabs a handful of cake from the bowl and wraps his hand around his willy. This is naughty. Louis doesn't touch his willy all that much. He rubs it on his teddy bear a lot and plays with his pull-up and sometimes his nappy, but Daddy touches him. Daddy makes his willy spurt. "Chocolate on my willy, Daddy."

"I can see. Don't touch your naughty place, Louis. That's for daddies."

Louis's hips jerk forward. His tummy is all round and chocolatey. He contents himself with smearing cake all over his tummy and his nipples and his face as Daddy takes a big handful of cake and wraps his hand around Louis's willy. The icing squidges through his fingers. Louis watches in wonder. 

"More, Daddy," he says, and this time he smears cake in his hair as Daddy covers him in cake and icing. Bits fall on the floor and on Daddy's legs but Louis's willy is so stiff, and covered in chocolate. Louis puts more in his hair and plays with his nipples and his round tummy as Daddy slowly touches his naughty willy. "This isn't for babies, is it?"

"No, darling. Just for big boys and girls." 

Louis nods. He's a girl sometimes. Always when he's a baby. When he's a grown up he's a boy grown up, but it's different when he's littler. He just feels different on the inside. 

"Daddy, Daddy, my willy," he says, hips rocking. 

"Is being covered in cake making you feel nice, Lou? Are you going to spurt? You could spurt in your bowl of cake if you'd like."

"Cake everywhere, Daddy." Daddy is cupping his balls. Louis is smearing icing over his face and over his tummy and into his hair. Daddy plays with his willy and adds more cake to his fist, and Louis pushes his hips up until his willy is going in and out of Daddy's chocolatey fist. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

When he spurts, he spurts all over his bowl, and the remains of his cake. 

"That's right," Daddy says. "You dirty boy."

Louis presses his chocolatey hands into the remains of his cake. He takes a handful, and smears it over Daddy's mouth. "Dirty Daddy now," he says, clapping his hands together. He rubs some of the ruined cake over his tummy, then sneaks a lick.

Daddy's willy is all stiff too, Louis can see it in his trousers. "You've got a stiffy, Daddy. Will you spurt on me?" He likes it when Daddy plays with his willy and spurts come all over Louis. He steals more of the messy cake and rubs it on his face. There are bits of icing stuck to his lips and his cheek and his nose.

"Would you like that, my little boy? You all strapped into your high chair? All covered in cake like a messy baby? Daddy coming all over you?"

"Not a baby," Louis says solidly. "Big boy."

"That's right," Daddy says, and he's fixing the tray back in place now, and taking down his trousers. Louis likes his daddy's big prick. He obediently opens his mouth, but Daddy just strokes his cheek, smearing chocolate cake over him, even as he starts touching himself. "Be a good boy for Daddy."

"Dirty," Louis says. He scoops some of the cake up from the bowl and it has some of his come on it, and he licks at it experimentally. "Will you make my face dirty, Daddy?"

"Course I will," Daddy says, and his hand moves really fast on his willy. "Open wide for Daddy, sweetheart."

Louis obediently opens his mouth even wider, and Daddy strokes his hair and tilts Louis' chin down so that when he starts to come, he comes all in Louis' mouth and on his cheeks and his neck. He swallows it down even as Daddy is smearing come and cake over Louis' face, and Louis' little prick is starting to get hard all over again. 

Afterwards, Daddy unlocks the high chair tray, and unstraps Louis from his seat. Louis knows he's a big little boy, but Daddy can still lift him up, Louis' legs around his waist and his arms around his neck as Daddy carries him to the bathroom. Louis is turned on but sleepy, his little prick bumping into Daddy's tummy as they go down the hall to the stairs. 

"Can I be a baby, Daddy?" Louis asks, because he's starting to feel littler and littler, and he can't help but yawn into Daddy's shoulder as they go upstairs. 

"Course you can," Daddy says. "You can be whatever you want to be, Louis."

"Baby girl," Louis says, as Daddy nudges open the door to Louis' nursery. They haven't been in here for a few days. "Your baby girl."

"My beautiful baby girl," Daddy says, setting Louis down on the closed toilet seat. "Let's get you all bathed and cleaned up and then we can put a big nappy on you, how does that sound? A big fat nappy for my tiny, helpless baby girl."

It sounds really, really nice. Just what Louis needs. Just what he wants, just like always. His lovely, lovely Daddy always looking after him.


End file.
